When the Tables Turn
by IceTearDropz
Summary: GOING TO CONT! MIGHT TAKE AWHILE...Kagome's wandering thoughts about Sesshomaru...ONESHOT...for now...may become a story if liked by enough ppl. not going to waste my time!


A/N: avoids objects being thrown at head and body and anywhere they can hit ahahahahaha…sorry guys…I was having some trouble with school…I'm failing some classes. NEVER take all honors/pre-ib. It will kill you. No doubt about it. My GPA has fallen quite a bit. But no worries. I can make it up. I've been taking a break, but I think that I should be back. Starting with this of course. This is going to be considered somewhat a confusing one-shot until I feel I want to complete it as a real story. I hate it when great authors complete one-shots because you just want the story to go on so badly! But I'm not that good of an author, so many of you probably won't even bother reading this, but I'm putting it up anyway. Mai other stories, although I have some ideas that I'm toying with around here and there, I still have writer's block on those. If you have any suggestions, tell me! I accept all forms of criticism. Just no flames. I'm pretty sure that no one wants to put up their hard written works up online to have anonymous people say that it sucks. That hurts. No one has said that to me before, but you never know when they start to. So, without further ado, please read, review, and recommend. Give constructive criticism, scene ideas, and etc. I don't know if I am even going to make this into a story, so that last sentence doesn't really pertain to this fic, except the constructive criticism part…OH. And I also take story plots. If they interest me enough, I WILL FINISH IT. I'm actually making one for mai friend…but it's not finished yet…because she's mai friend and she can wait for the story. SO if you have any story ideas that are original, preferably KAG/SESS or KAG/INU, mature rated-ish, A/U (doesn't have to be), and you'd want me, the pathetic authoress, to have a go at it, please send them to me. Via myspace or email. (I succumbed to myspace…sad I know. But mai friends threatened me! And they are truly scary beings.) And of course, all plot credit will go to you, although the story structure will be entirely mai own (no offense…but you know. you sort of don't want to give that right/feeling up of having created something ;; …) OK. That author note was entirely too long. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Ja

Title: When the Tables Turn…

Another SHORTER A/N: The summary below is what the story is going to be like when I decide that this one-shot is going to become a full lengthy chapter story. PLEASE do not take the idea. I know it's not that original and that some people already may have it, but please don't take it. If you want to write it, tell me and I'll say YES because you're so much better an authoress than me, and I'll track you down to read it! I'm putting it up here so that everyone will know how the story will progress and if they like it and this story, that they can tell me to continue…or also depressing discontinue cause it sucks. Lol.

Summary: Somehow the magic necklace around Inuyasha's neck get wound up on Sesshomaru. But instead of the "sit" subduing spell, it is now the "stay". Whenever she says "stay" Sesshomaru cannot move and is completely paralyzed. Inuyasha, free to be with Kikyou parts from the group. Now, the new group, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippou,

Miroku, Sango, must travel together to find out why the spell won't come off.

Chapter 1:

Kagome sighed as she stared into space. They had a lead to a piece of the shard but seemed as though they were running in circles from village to village. This was the third day and they still had no shard yet.

She observed her friends and sighed once more. Sango and Miroku were both tired and dozing in and out of sleep. Shippou had already fallen asleep and Kirara was in her small form sleeping right next to him. Inuyasha was off sulking somewhere in the forest because she scolded him for being an insensitive jerk and not letting the group rest.

Well, now the group was resting but still not making any progress.

Wanting to clear her head, Kagome decided to take a bath. After debating whether or not she should fully awake the napping slayer, she shook her head no and gathered her supplies and headed for the hot spring.

Once she reached the springs, she stripped her clothes off and made a pile of them near her bathing supplies and new set of clothing.

Inuyasha and the others thought it inappropriate how she wore her uniform when traveling. After few weeks of being leered at by men, Kagome agreed to it as well. She now mostly donned a regular soft long-sleeved pink shirt with a long black or white skirt.

Settling into the hot water, Kagome closed her heavy lids and relaxed. The minerals in the water calming her tense nerves, she sighed in happiness. She realized recently she did a lot of sighing. Be it from frustration, sadness, relief, or happiness, she always sighed. Traveling in the feudal era, battling demons, searching for fragments of a powerful sacred jewel, and competing for love and power against her former self, technically gave her a right to sigh 24/7.

Rolling her eyes at the supernatural predicament she had been stuck with for a year, she reached for her shampoo near the bank. She squeezed some onto the palm of her hand and lathered it into her hair.

Her wandering mind led her to thinking about all of the acquaintances she had met while in the past. A certain tall, handsome, taiyoukai stood out from the variety of demons that she had met.

Sesshomaru was a demon, a full demon to be exact. He was different from Inuyasha in all aspects of the word different, and a full time human hater.

And also, what was up with that? He said that he hated humans and he had a human charge that he fiercely protected. Could a man be more confusing!

Shaking her head, Kagome continued on with her impression of Sesshomaru.

He was silent and calculating whereas Inuyasha was loud and a 'beat up now, talk later' kind of guy. Sesshomaru was mysterious and coldhearted while Inuyasha was open and humane.

'For the most part.' Kagome added amusingly.

She took a deep breath and dunked her head in the water, rinsing off the shampoo. Kagome resurfaced and reached for her jasmine soap and hand towel. She rubbed the soap onto the towel and when she felt that the towel was fully covered, she began washing herself. Kagome tried to imagine that while she was washing herself clean, she was also washing away her feelings, all her growing, pent up emotions for a certain demon.

While she felt that she was in love with Inuyasha, Kagome also knew with her heart that Inuyasha wouldn't ever truly forget Kikyou while being with someone else. And if that someone else was her, it'd be impossible to forget Kikyou. Over time this became too apparent to her and her romantic feelings had dispersed and were replaced by a mutual one.

Besides, if one thought rationally, Kagome shouldn't even have any love interests in the past in the first place. She was a girl from the future. Any ties in the past would have to be broken one day. And although, Kagome and her group were dreading that day, it would happen sooner or later.

She rubbed the towel onto her skin harder at her annoyingly persistent thoughts about her depressing issues.

Lately, she'd been very confused. Why was she so mixed up? Why was her heart so…so…fickle!

Why couldn't she just stop herself from falling into these messes?

Why had she fallen for him!

The silver haired, insensitive, mean, cold hearted jerk. Someone that despised humans, hated mikos, and was the brother of her former love. It was clear to Kagome that she had a strong growing attraction to the powerful Taiyoukai. Why she was attracted to him was the thing she couldn't figure out.

Just what the hell was she thinking, having these growing feelings for him! It was wrong. Wrong, in every single way.

It seemed as though Kagome was just a pro at getting herself into dramatic unwanted situations.

Feeling satisfied that her body was clean; she cleaned the towel by submerging it in the hot water. Then she took it back out to lather the hot water onto herself that had been soaked up by the towel's fibers. Almost done with her bath, Kagome's mind wandered even further, not having much for her hands to do.

Sesshoumaru wasn't attractive. He was godlike. Ethereal. Something that she couldn't ever measure up to. And there was no way that even if she did like him, instead of it just being a growing attraction that it would work out between them.

'That sounded weird…' Kagome thought as she thought over the words 'between them'. There would of course never be a 'them'. No wonder it would sound odd.

And of course there was Inuyasha who would dead set against it.

Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha had a habit of being against any guy that seemed even remotely attracted to her. He kept them all away. What was she supposed to do? Stay single forever? Die an old hag? She rarely got to go home and if she did, it was only to take tests, restock supplies, or rest and see her family. She didn't have time for dating or flirting! There was the fact that even if someone did like her in the past, that they wouldn't be able to be together…but the thought of someone valuing her was nice. Needing her. Her and not her abilities to detect some freaking fragment of a precious jewel that she had ACCIDENTLY shattered by mistake while trying to save a little kid!

Well, that certainly ran off track.

Kagome returned her thoughts from the detached hurt feelings of a shard detector and back to a hormone driven teenage girl.

Why was love so confusing? Heck, why was she so confusing? And…why was HE confusing? He was all about honor, pride, high-self esteem, and order, but the guy was as confusing as a woman crying cause of PMS and babbling about how sad Jurassic park was when it came to his emotions. And that made Kagome frustrated.

All in all, the bath that was supposed to comfort her…didn't comfort her at all. It just served her to annoy herself with tons of questions about Sesshoumaru and his masked ways.

Blah. Who cared? She could live without men. Without love…

Sesshoumaru wouldn't even consider being with human women, let alone her anyways.

Not that she LOVED him or anything. It was just one of those stupid girly high school crushes that were only driven on by lust. Nothing personal at all. Just carnal desires that had nothing to do with the heart.

Even though, as confused as she was, she was trying to make herself believe that this sudden attraction to Sesshoumaru was nothing…she couldn't help but think otherwise in the way back of her mind.

The small part of her mind that was her conscience told her that she had indeed not have some silly crush. That the 'silly crush' would develop into more…

In the back of her mind…she knew that she had gotten out of a heart wrenching one sided love.

And fallen into a forbidden one.


End file.
